The Bane of A Wolf
by GeorgiaPhan
Summary: This is going to be written from many different character's POVs, and I hope it goes ok just to say, this is not including Kira, or any of the recent happenings (isaac is here)
1. Prologue - Scott POV

One of the main flaws (other than.. well... ocassionally wanting to kill everyone in sight) of being a werewolf is that I just can't get it done. I have other things, like looking after my pack, on my mind, on my agenda. Mum nags me repeatedly to put the 'super-natural' behind and get on with school, as I am still a 'child in her eyes' but it is never that easy. I cannot forget about this, I cannot escape it so quickly. Everyone assumes I am so strong, so fast, and so confident. Fearless. But this is the pure opposite of reality. I am not aware of the reason, but my dreams are the worst kind of nightmares, the most horrific and I remember every one of them as this is so. I see myself slaughtering all that are close to me, I see myself unable to protect them, or even see myself dying in their arms. Thinking about it, sometimes I wish I was just a simple teen, without this; but then I think of what I could do with my powers. I have the ability to save people from unimaginable evil, and I do not even have to journey along that path alone. This is me, Scott McCall, and I am a true Alpha. 


	2. Sidekick - Stiles POV

(Stiles POV) Lydia was at my bedroom door, dressed in a pink spotted bikini. She whispered my name over and over, creeping closer, until her sweet, soda smelling breath lingered on my lips. Slowly, she took of my top and ran her fingers up and down my chest. Then I felt a piercing pain. Looking down, I realised she had nails.. no.. claws, and when I went to look in her eyes, they were a cherry red colour. "Stiles" She said, but her voice was strangely husky, deep yet familiar. I opened my eyes. "Stiles! Get up!" Scott was shouting at me. I scrambled up after seeing the time. Throwing my clothes on, I swore at him, and quickly looked into the mirror to check how I was looking. I had dried dribble over the side of my cheek, and the other cheek was covered in crease marks. My hair was sticking out everywhere, and my eyes were bloodshot. I looked at Scott, back at the mirror, back to Scott, then back and the mirror, then I ran into bathroom, followed by his loud guffawing. * I took my piece of crap Jeep whilst he took his bike, waving in and infront of me, revving like mad. He parked with the twins, who engaged him in a serioues looking conversation before walking swiftly away. Scott seemed to have forgotten me, as he walked towards coach's room. I grunted, and followed suit. He sat down with Isaac and began another conversation, of the same serious looking nature as the one he had with Aidan and Ethan, and only turned to me once he had finished. "Derek's in trouble" That is all he said. After he turned back, I grabbed his collar and pulled him round to face me. "You said more to the others. What did you say?" I was angry, all at once, annoyed that he did not seem to either trust me or even want to tell me. "So?" I demanded, waiting for him to speak. I did loosen my grip a little however, feeling a little guilty from my outburst. "Stiles?!" Scott said quietly, his voice had gone a little high, as to question my actions. I gave him a strong, hard and even look. "Ok Ok! I've already told the others this, but Derek has got a little problem on his hands. Well... Peter has gone around and bitten a few students, and has locked them in Derek's warehouse. Lets jsut say, although he is strong enough to open it by himself, he wants back-up. He also does not know whether they are a) alive and b)dangerous." "Well, are they male or female?" I asked. "Oi!" Lydia whispered sharply, from a seat away. She was sat with Aidan, and he laughed a little, saying "It does not matter. In some respects, the girls.." He nudged Lydia who playfully scowled at him "can be worse, whereas sometimes the guys can. They are angrier, but the girls, if are provoked, can turn deadly.. and quick." I turned back to Scott, waiting for him to continue. I needed to look away, away from the other two. It hurts, every time I see them together, it's something I want. I want to be with Lydia, be that special, mean that much. I want to protect her. But then again, I am not a fearless were-wolf, who is super strong. However, I realised, smug, he is not an alpha anymore. Atleast I haven't changed. 


	3. Control - Derek POV

Standing outside the huge warehouse, I could hear the hissing and howling of the students inside. I was furious. Peter, my good for nothing uncle, had decided to turn a bunch of mere kids, and it was two days before full moon. Mere kids. I sighed, kicking a stone that lay by my feet. It flew across the floor, and was stopped by Scott. He was crouched on the floor, stone in his hand, and had changed. His eyes were glowing deep red and his teeth bared. "How many?" He said gruffly, signalling to the doors. "I don't know!" I answered sharply "I haven't been in there yet." Scott rolled his eyes and walked toward the door. He listened intently, standing still for a few minutes. "Hmm." He said as he took his ear away. "I reckon about three or four. Could be worse. But if we don't get in there soon they will rip each other to shreds." Stiles did not take this news lightly. "Three or four? Three or fucking four? And how are you two supposed to keep three or four were-wolves at bay, and make sure they don't kill everyone in sight in two days?" His voice was full of sarcasm, full of energy, the same as Stiles always has. He was pacing, angry, I could hear his pulse beating fast. His breathing was shallow and erratic, he was also angry, though I assumed it was to do with Lydia. It always is. "Stiles. Calm." I said assertively, though it did not help. He simply turned a deeper red, his cheeks flushing. "It's not just the two of us." I nodded to the shadows, from which Ethan, Aidan and Isaac appeared. Their eyes were glowing gold, their teeth and claws bared like my own. Isaac was grinning, he licked his lips and smirked "You ready?" Sometimes I hated him. His arrogance, his ridiculous hair... but he did mean well. I think. Nodding, I answered "Ready." I opened the door, to which Ethan and Aidan charged in, Scott and Isaac following suit. Stiles took three steps in the direction of the room, placing my arm in his way, I stopped him. "You are NOT going in there Stiles." He moaned, shrugging my hand off he huffed "Fine". With that, he sat on the steps and watched the havoc unfold. Running in to the others' aid, I saw there were not three or four, there were 6. 6 angry were-wolves, of which four were female. One was sat in the corner howling and screaming for the others to cease. Walking over, I saw she was in the most pain. She held her hands awkwardly, scared and confused at to why they were covered in a light dust of fur, to why her nails were now ugly claws. Her face was wrinkled into the normal were-wolf style features, but they just did not sit right. Her eyes, yellow and fearful, were too big, her mouth too small for the array of gleaming fangs that now sat where her most likely dainty whites once did. I held out my hand, which was still wolf like, to her and she hesitated. Looking into my blue eyes, she immediately understood I was different to the others, the others that were tearing and clawing at the kids, trying to stop them from killing each other. She finally took my hand, pulling herself to her feet, she stood like she were crippled, her body sizes too big. Standing in silence, she continued to look deep into my eyes, hers still filled with confusion, filled with so many answers I could not bring myself to explain. She reminded me of someone. The quiet was broken by Scott's roar. He was livid, more furious than I had ever seen him. "STOP." He screamed, and the kids did just that. They trembled, showing that although they were filled with the fire and passion of their fury, they were still so young, so very very young. One by one, they changed back to human form. Looking down at the girl I had helped, it dawned on me exactly who she reminded me of. It struck me to the heart, sending chills down my spine. Cora. She looked just like my sister Cora. 


End file.
